1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for reducing interference in long-range wireless communication.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks can be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g., circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g., wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g., Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
In some embodiments, wireless devices can be configured to communicate in a long-range (LR) physical layer (PHY) mode. A PHY mode is a PHY mode that is used to transmit from one LR station to another LR station. Such LR PHY modes may not be visible for legacy devices, which can therefore interfere with the LR transmission. In some embodiments, LR transmissions can be longer than legacy transmissions. Accordingly, legacy transmission interference can be exacerbated. Systems and methods are desired for informing legacy nodes that a long range transmission is pending.